Akemi Nakajima
Summary Akemi Nakajima is the protagonist of the Digital Devil Story trilogy of novels and the original Megami Tensei for the Famicom and is the reincarnation of Izanagi. Nakajima studied the similarities between computer code and magic to create a computer system that would allow him to summon demons. Because of his unrivaled computer programming skills, Nakajima managed to create a system that allowed him to summon Loki from the depths of Atziluth. Armed with the Hinokagutsuchi and supported by Izanami and Cerberus, he goes on a quest with his partner Yumiko to slay evil demons and perform the Reincarnation Of The Goddess. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Akemi Nakajima, Izanagi. Origin: Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Gender: Male. Age: 18. Classification: International Satanist Garden, Jusho High School, Summoner, Programmer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Akemi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previously abilties, plus Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Defeated both Loki and Set) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Battled with Lucifer) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High (Kept fighting even after receiving several injuries) Range: Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Hinokagutsuchi, Laptop, Devil Summoning program. Intelligence: Genius. (Able to write complex coding without problems, part of the gifted class on his school) Weaknesses: Revengeful, and has some really bad attitude problems. Key: Original Novels | Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hackers Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Japanese Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1